1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector which is formed via two inserting-mold processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
USB 3.0 Promoter Group issues a new specification which establishes a new type connector named as USB Type-C Cable and Connector, on Aug. 11, 2014. In the specification, the Type-C plug enhances ease of use by being plug-able in either upside-up or upside-down directions. The receptacle connector has more elements and has smaller, thinner size. Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired, especially to mass product.
CN Patent Issued No. 203859275U discloses an electrical connector which includes an upper terminal module, a lower terminal module and a shielding plate sandwiched between the two terminal modules. The laminated assembly of the three elements will be damaged after thousands of insertion of a plug connector.
CN Patent Issued No. 203859329U discloses an electrical connector which includes an upper terminal module and a lower module embedded with a row of lower contacts and a shielding plate. The lower module defines terminal grooves on a top surface thereof to accommodate with front contacting sections of the upper terminals. Alternatively, the upper contacts can be firstly and separately disposed in the terminal grooves of the top surface of the lower module and then the upper insulator is covered on the upper contacts and the top surface via an insert-molding process molded. It's understandingly, the terminal grooves are manufactured using extra tool and a positioning method or tool is needed when the upper contacting section are assembled into the terminal grooves. Furthermore, the front ends of the upper contacts will raise after thousands of insertion of a plug connector.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.